Um pouco de azevinho não faz mal
by Ana Granger Potter
Summary: Um presentinho de Natal. Harry, Draco e uma idéia diferente de Dumbledore. Presente para Jessy no Amigo Oculto do grupo PSF.


Título: Um pouco de azevinho não faz mal

Autora: Sakura Snape

Tradutora: Ana G. Potter  
Classificação: M  
Personagens: Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
Obs: Essa fic foi o presente que dei para Jessy no Amigo Oculto do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

**Um pouco de azevinho não faz mal**

- Dumbledore está louco!

- Calma Ron, não é tudo isso…

- Como não é tudo isso? Harry! Ele colocou azevinhos enfeitiçados por toda a escola!

Ron Weasley andava pelo dormitório de um lado para outro, enquanto Harry Potter ficava na cama, olhando o teto e rindo ligeiramente do seu amigo, apesar de que a sitação não era muito boa.

Era seu último ano em Hogwarts, Voldemort fora derrotado junto com todos os seus comensais a apenas duas semanas e Dumbledore teve a idéia de celebrar o Natal de uma maneira bem interessante:

FLASH BACK

_- Bom dia, espero que estejam gostando do seu cafá da manhã... tenho que dar uma ótima notícia, sendo assim quero, por favor, a atenção de todos por uns instantes - todo o Salão Principal ficou quieto - A festa de Natal se aproxima, então preparei uma pequena surpresa para vocês... no dia de natal, ou seja amanhã, haverá um baile para todos vocês..._

O salão se encheu de aplusos e vivas, inclusive alguns sonserinos, que ficaram aborrecidos pela queda de Voldemort aplaudiram, o Diretor voltou a pedir silêncio.

- Mas isso não é tudo, para a festa ficar mais divertida, coloquei azevinhos em vários lugares estratégicos do castelo e estão enfeitiçados... - caras de pânico de professores e alunos - assim a pessoa que passar embaixo de um, ficará preso até que outra pessoa o encontre e o beije, só assim poderá se livrar...

Podia se escutar o som de um alfinete caindo no chão. Todos os alunos ficaram petrificados, os professores tinham cara de espanto, o único que tinha um sorriso no rosto, era o diretor.

- Bom, isso é tudo, espero que disfrutem dos azevinhos... podem continuar a comer...

O diretor se sentou, mas ninguém continuou comendo. Aos poucos todos tinham reagido e foram se retirando. Harry procurou alguém na mesa dos sonserinos, mas a pessoa que procurava vá tinha ido...

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- Como ele pôde fazer isso?! - Ron continuava dando voltas pelo dormitório como um louco – E se fico preso e só passa por alí o Neville?

- Então deverá estar todo o tempo acompanhado da Hermione... - respondeu Harry zombeteiro, só queria que ele se calasse.

- E você do Malfoy...

- Touché...

Harry se levantou da cama e se dirigiu a porta.

- Harry, eu... sinto muito, não quis... – Ron tratou de se desculpar.

- Não se preocupe Ron, não foi nada... mas realmente você deve conversar com a Hermione... é nosso último ano e talvez não tennha outra oportunidade... pensa nisso Ron, o que você faria sem a Hermione?...

- Te digo o mesmo, quando vai falar com o Draco?

O rapaz foi em direção a porta e Ron percebeu:

- Vai aonde Harry?

- Vou dar um passeio...

- Mas você não me respondeu...

- E não pretendo responder...

Harry saiu do dormitório e logo do salão comunal. Na verdade, lembrar de Draco tinha doido muito e que já não estavam juntos doeu mais ainda.

Como aconteceu? Na verdade não sabia ao certo, o fato é que tinha passado de odiar esse loiro oxigenado a adorar sem se dar conta. E tudo aconteceu antes do início do sexto ano.

O sonserino se recusou a ser um comensal e salvou a vida de Harry durante as férias com os Dursleys. Tinha traído Voldemort e se condenou a morte. Harry saberia depois da razão pela qual ele tinha feito isso e foi o próprio Draco que disse. O natal passado Draco o tinha encurralado em um dos corredores e o havia beijado sem dar explicações, o tinha levado para o quarto que tinha direito por ser monitor e lhe tinha feito amor, para depois dizer:

- Te Amo Harry Potter

Do jeito mais doce possível ele tinha respondido da mesma forma. Como Draco conseguira se meter em seu coração? Isso nem o próprio Harry sabia, mas agora tudo era para Draco, sua vida, seus sonhos, tudo… e o que doía é que tinha perdido Draco fazia apenas algumas semanas.

Harry parou, sem noção do que fazia, tinha chegado até o campo de quadribol. Quantas lembranças. Quantas richas e desafios e, no final, quantos beijos e noites sem dormir um sobre o outro, sem se soltar.

O grifinório se sentou no meio do campo, observando tudo e recordando como havia perdido o homem da sua vida.

Tinha sido antes da batalha final contra o Dark Lord, quando Draco tinha lhe dito que com certeza teria que lutar contra seu próprio pai: Lucius Malfoy e que não sabia o que faria se isso acontecesse. Harry o tinha abraçado e beijado a noite toda lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Sabia o quanto doeria para Draco perder seu pai, ainda que ele aparentasse o contrário.

Na batalha final, Harry se separou de Draco e enfrentou vários comensais, muitos morreram antes que ele chegasse até Voldemort. Quando ficou na frente do Lord, Voldemort usou Lucius como escudo contra uma maldição imperdoável lançada por Harry. Lucius morreu instantâneamente e depois Harry mataria Voldemort, mas caiu inconsciente.

Quando acordou, se encontrava em San Mungos, informaram sobre tudo o que tinha passado e que Draco tinha saído um dia antes do hospital. Harry sabia que o sonserino estaria muito magoado, mas tinha esperança de que soubesse que não tinha sido culpa sua a morte do seu pai. Suas esperanças viraram fumaça quando não recebeu visitas do loiro e, quando regressou a Hogwarts, Draco o evitava sempre que podia e não o olhava nem por um segundo.

O coração do grifinório ficou em pedaços, seus amigos tentaram ajuda-lo falando com Draco, mas era inútil; os ignorava, os insultava, gritava para que os deixassem em paz e que não queria saber nada de ninguém; Harry tinha perdido as esperanças. E sentia falta de Draco como não havia sentido de ninguém em toda a sua vida.

Depois de várias horas sentado, pensando no sonserino, Harry se levantou, foi para o dormitório e caiu na cama. O dia de Natal seria longo e as lembranças de sua união com Draco um ano antes, o atormentariam bastante.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Acordou no dia de Natal, abriu os presentes, o de Draco não estava. Se levantou mais por inércia e pelas ameaças de Hermione do que por querer e se vistiu, alheio ao mundo. O baile seria a noite, então só teria que se esquivar dos azevinhos a noite, pois passaria o dia no dormitório.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, Hermione o tirou da cama e lhe mandou por sua túnica de gala. A túnica que Malfoy tinha lhe dado. Negra com bordados verdes e prateados; como tinha reclamado com Draco que parecia mais um sonserino que um grifinório, coisa que fez Draco rir e lhe dar um beijo apaixonado que o deixou sem fala.

Desceu ao Salão Principal, onde já tinha muitos alunos, jantaram, mas Draco não tinha aparecido. A música começou a tocar e Ron convidou Hermione para dançar. Harry sorriu, seu amigo estava tentando acabar com seus medos.

Harry os observou durante um bom tempo, até que notou que Ron falava com ela e a garota ficava vermelha, para logo sorrir e lhe dar um ligeiro beijo na boca. Harry sorriu, seus amigos até que enfim estariam juntos. Se levantou, sabendo que só atrapalharia e foi a caminho do dormitório, Draco não tinha aparecido para jantar e parecia que não o faria durante o baile, então não valia a pena estar ali.

Perambulou pelos corredores por um tempo, até que, finalmente, começou a se dirigir ao dormitório.

Ia por um dos corredores, o corredor onde Draco o tinha encurralado fazia um ano, tomando cuidado com os azevinhos, quando viu um rapaz sentado no chão, joelhos no peito e se mexendo um pouco. O coração de Harry deu um pulo: aí, na sua frente estava Draco Malfoy preso num azevinho enfeitiçado.

Se aproximou cautelosamente, tentando não chamar muito a atenção e quando esteve bem perto, cumprimentou:

- Boa noite Draco... vejo que ficou preso...

- Harry!... Mas… o que faz aqui?

Os olhos do sonserino mostravam surpresa. Pelo jeito não esperava ser descoberto por Harry Potter e não sabia se ficava alegre por poder por fim sair dali ou lhe dizer que fosse embora.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, Draco se levantou do chão e tentou se aproximar, mas a barreira do azevinho o impedia de se mover livremente.

- Não vai me ajudar? – perguntou para o grifinório.

- Primeiro vamos conversar, porque esta é a única maneira de me escutar...

- Não há nada do que conversar Harry, se não quer me tirar daqui, então saia... - Draco se sentou outra vez e Harry se sentou a seu lado.

- Não vou sair Draco... não até conversarmos... e temos a noite toda, porque o baile vai longe... porque tem me evitado...

- Eu não…

- Não diga que não tem Draco, porque você tem feito isso... e não sabe o quanto me dói sua indiferença, a indiferença da pessoa que mais amo neste mundo...

- Harry, eu... é só que... não sabia como encarar você... quando soube do meu pai senti uma raiva terrível...

- Sinto muito Draco, eu...

- NÃO! Não me peça perdão... não foi sua culpa... mas, cada vez que te vejo penso nisso, no meu pai morto, sacrificado pelo Lord para salvar a si mesmo... sei que você não teve culpa Harry e acredite que tenho tentado te culpar por isso, queria te odiar, sentir que você teve culpa de tudo... mas não posso... simplesmente não posso... porque te amo muito... então não sei o que fazer quando te vejo... se me jogo nos seus braços ou te xingo por não ter feito alguma coisa... e acabo te ignorando, te evitando, para não ter que lembrar que a pessoa que mais amo no mundo matou meu pai e que não posso culpá-lo, por que foi sem querer...

Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Draco, Harry viu isto e seu coração doeu; tentou se aproximar do sonserino, mas este se levantou rapidamente.

- Não Harry...

- Por que não? Draco... me perdoe... eu... tenho sentido tanto a sua falta, você não sabe quanto dói não ter você ao meu lado... me bate, me xinga... mas, por favor, não me deixe...

Draco olhou para onde estava o grifinório, ajoelhado a seus pés, chorando por ele, pela mesma pessoa que o estava ignorando sem ter culpa, pela mesma pessoa que o tinha recusado a alguns momentos. E Harry estava a seus pés, pedindo perdão, por algo que ele não tinha feito.

Draco levantou Harry, e quando estava os dois a mesma altura, o sonserino se jogou nos seus braços e chorou, chorou por seu pai, por Harry, por tudo o que tinha acontecido, por tudo o que tinha perdido e por tudo o que tinha feito. Chorou até que acabassem as lágrimas. Até que sentiu que iria desmaiar nesses braços fortes que o rodeavam. Um grande silêncio se seguiu e significou muito para ambos.

Harry quebrou o silêncio:

- Lembra que a um ano, aqui mesmo, me encurralou, me beijou e me levou pro seu quarto e quase me violentou?

- Não me lembro de você ter reclamado... – Draco mostrou um pequeno sorriso e foi tudo o que Harry precisava.

- Você não me deu tempo pra falar... me perdoa Draco... - os olhos de Harry sinceramente pediam perdão.

- Não tem o que perdoar Harry, não foi sua culpa... eu fui um idiota por ter te tratado dessa forma...

- Você fez porque estava magoado...

- Ainda sim, não é motivo... mas te perdôo se você me perdoar...

- Perdoado...

- Bom, então, perdoado...

Harry aproximou seu lábios aos de Draco, quando estiveram a centímetros dos dele, sussurrou:

- Te amo Draco, nunca esqueça disso... que te amo...

Juntou seus lábios aos do sonserino, de forma carinhosa, querendo expressar no beijo, o que não podia expressar em palavras. Ouviu que alguma coisa se rompeu e se separou do sonserino: o feitiço do azevinho tinha se quebrado.

- Bom, para alguma coisa serviram os azevinhos... - comentou Harry.

- Sim, já estava aqui a mais de duas horas...

- Por isso você não foi jantar...

- Sim, o que me lembra que tenho fome...

- Sinto muito, mas agora é minha vez de seqüestrá-lo senhor Malfoy... – um sorriso malicioso e o sonserino viu o desejo acumulado nos olhos dos grifinório e sentiu um arrepio.

- Ma... mas...

- Mas nada... _desmaius_...

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Sentia uma boca cálida sobre a sua, os lábios desceram da sua boca até seu pescoço e continuou por seu tórax. Abriu os olhos, para perceber que estava no seu quarto, nu e com um grifinório nas mesmas condições beijando-o como se não tivesse amanhã.

- Acho que devia ter mudado a senha... você é perigoso... ah!

Harry tinha mordido um dos seus mamilos e ia para o outro. Seguiu repartindo beijos por todo o corpo, mas nunca tocou sua ereção. Draco arqueava o corpo pedindo mais. Harry voltou aos lábios do sonserino, esfregando sua ereção contra a de Draco, com frenesi... tentando saciar seu desejo.

- Você não sabe... ahhh... quanto senti sua... mmm... falta... – sussurrou no seu ouvido, e depois lambeu o lóbulo da sua orelha com a ponta da língua, fazendo o sonserino ter espasmos de prazer.

- Eu... tambem... oohhh!

Harry tinha pego o pênis de Draco entre suas mãos e o masturbarva, enquanto mordia seu pescoço. Baixou lentamente até que chegou a ereção de Draco, lambeu com a ponta da língua desde a base até a ponta e depois colocou na sua boca, começou a chupar e a dar ligeiras mordidas, Draco apertava o lençol com as mãos; Harry levou a mão até a própria ereção e Draco viu.

- Vem...

Disse ao mesmo tempo que ajudava Harry a se virar, até formarem um 69 e Draco começou a atender a ereção do grifinório, os dois loucos de prazer. Draco pegou um frasco que tinha ao lado da cama e o abriu com dificuldade, colocando um dedo no frasco e depois o colocou entre as nádegas de Harry, que soltou um gemido, voltando a atender o sonserino.

Draco colocou outro dedo e logo outro, até que teve os três dedos dentro de Harry. O soltou e virou até chegar aos seus lábios e se colocou sobre ele. Foi levantando suas pernas, olhar cheio de luxúria, com muito desejo de possuir esse corpo que a tempos não era seu.

O beijou, ao mesmo tempo que lentamente entrava nele. Harry o rodeou com suas pernas. Draco ficou quieto por um segundo e depois começou a se mover, lentamento no início, para logo acelerar, até que não pode aguentar mais e gozou dentro de Harry, ao mesmo tempo que Harry gozava entre eles.

Ficou sobre o grifinório uns minutos, até que saiu de dentro dele, deitou a seu lado e o abraçou. Precisava saber que não era um sonho.

- Feliz Natal meu amor – disse o grifinório depois de beijá-lo ternamente

- Feliz Natal... - respondeu – tenho um presente para você.

Pegou sua varinha e apontando para o armário, pronunciou _Accio_. Uma caixa vermelha pousou nas suas mãos e a deu para o grifinório.

- Abre...

Harry abriu e dentro da caixa encontrou uma chave prateada.

- O que é isso?

- Harry quer viver comigo?

O grifinório arregalou os olhos.

- Co... como?

- Sim, pensei que depois da escola, poderíamos viver juntos, claro, se você quiser...

Harry se jogou sobre ele, até ficar em cima e beijá-lo com paixão, até que seus pulmões exigiram ar.

- Claro... que... aceito...

- Te amo Harry.

- Eu também te amo...

Acabaram dormindo, um nos braços do outro. Tão felizes de estar juntos outra vez, de passar o natal juntos. E de saber que estariam juntos até o fim das suas vidas. Só os dois e mais ninguém. E isso era mais que suficiente para ambos.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

- Dumbledore, foi uma loucura isso dos azevinhos... – o professor Snape reclamava para Dumbledore no salão principal – Tive que pedir ajuda a Sybil que me ajudasse - cara de nojo genuína.

- Vamos Severus! Um pouco de azevinho não faz mal... – o diretor tinha um sorriso enorme, sabia que muitos casais tinham gostado da idéia - talvez no ano que vem façamos denovo...

Fim!


End file.
